Love at First Sight
by Yuki Kiryuu
Summary: I wrote this oneshot for one of my biggest fans on tumblr.. My first time writing one where Eren tops Levi, since my other fics have Levi as the top. any way enjoy levy-heichou! Your awesome.


Have you ever met someone and immediately fell in love with them?

Not silly puppy love, but passion so raw it takes your breath away?

The kind of feeling that makes you weak in the knees, and makes you breathless?

Or the feeling that you get when you look at them, and your heart feels like its going to beat out of your chest?

Yeah, I have. Of all people that it could happen to, It had to fucking happen to me. It really caught me off guard, made me feel something I never felt so strongly before. You see I'm a 27 year old man who has a really bad attitude, and a bad obsession with cleanliness. I'm mot a very sociable person, sure I have friends. But my attitude can only be handled by them.

Do you want to know the funny part of this feeling? I had to, no I needed to feel him.

It all started when I was walking home from work, and got caught in a rainstorm that came out of nowhere. I ran into the nearest business just to get out of the rain. The smell of chocolate assaulted my nose.

I grabbed a seat at the bar, and that's when it happened. I wasn't sure what it was at first, because its never happened before. Don't get me wrong, I've been in love before, just not this sudden.

I noticed the bartender walking over to me. I was uninterested as usual, until he spoke. His voice sounded beautiful, like a soft melody played on a piano. I looked up and nearly fainted.

His eyes, the most beautiful color I had ever seen. The color of the sea, big and bright. I didn't know how long I stared into those eyes. I could feel heat creep across my cheeks and down my neck.

I was jarred by someone's throat clearing. I jumped, my gaze shifting to the name tag. "Hello, my name is Eren. what can I get for you today Mr...um-"

"Levi, my name is Levi." Wow, was that my voice? It sounded so akward and nervous.

_**'What the hell was wrong with me?'**_

"Vodka tonic please." I said, somehow with a smirk.

"Ok, I'll be right back with your drink." He said with the most gorgeous smile, with his eyes twinkling.

Now, I'm not one for young looking brats, but I felt different. I was drawn to him like a bear to honey. His eyes captivated me, I started to feel the need to push him against the wall and devour him, to feel his body tremble with lust beneeath me. To hear him scream my name.

**'What the hell what's wrong with me? For fucks sake, Levi snap out of it!'**

"Here's your drink sir." Eren said, another bright smile that stole the very breath from his lungs. I looked at him, still memorized at his beautifulness.

_**'It's now or never Levi. You can do this.'**_

"If that will be all sir, don't hesitate to call me if you need something else."

_**'Say something Levi, damn it! Why is it so hard to say; When are you free? **_

_**Would you like to go out for dinner? **_

_**Would you like to fuck me?**_

_**Just do it Levi, it shouldn't be so hard.'**_

Just as he was about to leave, I grabbed his hand. It was soft, his slender fingers so graceful looking. I wondered what he would look like red faced, arching under me and moaning my name.

"When do you get off? I would like to take you somewhere." I did it, I finally asked him. I was then thinking what would I do if he said no?should I just take him any way? No, that would be wrong, but I couldn't help by thinking What if?

Eren gave him the most widest brightest smiles he had ever seen. Oh god, here it comes. I can't take this.

"Well I get to leave now, actually. What did you have in mind?"

"I-I want to u-um...-" I stammered out. God why was I so nervous. I want to tell him I want to ravage him until he can't walk for a week. But that's to much to ask for. My love might be unrequited, but its ok, he might be the only one I ever love.

I was startled by hot breath ghosting my ear.

"Well, I have an idea. How about we go back to your place? I would love to see what you look like with me riding you. Would you like that?"

I nearly lost my shit right then and there. God, I started to fantasize about it. The look of lust twisted on his face, flushed and sweaty screaming my name as I thrust into him. I would be stroking him then- _**Wait come on Levi get it together!**_

"That s-sounds good." I say stuttering, aware that I was already painfully aroused just by his whispering seductively in my ear.

I had brought him back to the apartment, but we remained in the car for a minute, because let's face it. I was completely nervous. I don't know why I was, but I fucking was.

It all happens in a blur. Eren had pinned me against the wall as soon as the door shut. He grabbed my chin and started kissing me. And oh my god was he good with his mouth.

For the next ten minutes felt like an eternity. Our round passionately tangling with each other, and a moan escaped my mouth as he sucked my bottom lip. Damn, I could definatetly get used to this.

After seperating from the kiss, I was thrown on my couch, my pants and boxers were off before I could blink. My shirt was removed with the same flawless precision. "Wow, you don't fuck around do you, you horny brat." I said as I moaned when he ran his tounge over one of my nipples, lightly flicking it with his tounge.

My god, apparently he isn't a virgin, fuck this is so fucking good I want more. The burning feeling of lust starting to well up in my stomache. His tounge was caressing me in ways I never thought were possible. This kid was really starting to give me a run for my money.

"Ah...Fuck Eren!" I screamed. That tongue licks at my dick again and gathers up the precum seeping out, and my stomach twists, twists and curls into a knot more ragged moans. I look down my eyes half lidded with lust, only to see those green eyes staring up at me as his tounge slides around my cock. Go it felt so fucking good. I watch as he spreads my legs farther apart, his tounge teasingly moves down past my balls, and my breath hitches.

Oh my god, fuck yes.." I his as I feel his tounge lightly. tease my puckered hole, sucking and teasing it. His tounge enters and I lose it.

"Ah-nghnn-hah- Fuck Eren!" I scream as I paint my stomache white.

"Mmmm, that was good Levi." Now should I fuck you or do you want to fuck me?" He asked me, seductively licking his lips and strips.

I nearly deadpanned. I had bottomed once, but to tell the truth, I wanted to see if he was just as good thrusting into me rough and hard or not. I needed the friction...

"I want you to fuck me." I said while biting my lower lip. I felt myself getting painfully aroused again as he ran his experienced tounge along my quivering hole once more. Then he looked at me while positioning himself and I let a long string of moans and profanities as he slowly thrust into me.

"Mmmm, Levi. You feel so good and hot."

I blushed crimson at that remark, as he began slowly rolling his hips, running his fingers up and down my skin. It was so electrifying that it sent shivers down my spine.

"Oh my god, Eren please faster! Fuck me harder!" I screamed as silent moans erupted from me, my back arching off the couch, revelling in the pleasure I was receiving. It felt so fucking good, but I was nearing my end and I could feel he was coming to his end to judging by his his thrusting erratically into me.

"So fucking tight!" he moaned, just as he said that we came together, panting and totally spent.

He removed himself from me, and I still was a panting mess. I looked at him, feeling like I was in heaven. I couldn't belive I had just about had the best fucking sex of my life. Who was this kid and how did he get so good at this?

"Well, Levi, well have to do it again some time." He grinned, then placed a piece of paper on the table. I smiled and stood up to get dressed. Just before he got ready to leave, I found my self thinking the dirtiest thought.

Grabbing his chin, I gave him a quick peck on the lips and said, "Maybe next time I'll be on top and have you scream my name Eren."

His eyes grew wide and a big smile graced his lips. "We'll see about that."

After the door shut, I found myself grinning.

"Yes we will, and it will be fun."


End file.
